


You and Me

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Dragon Age II [10]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Fenris and happiness go well together.





	

Fenris took in deep breaths as he stared at the canopy above, trying his utmost to regain his composure after Garrett had ridden him like an unruly stallion.

It always floored Fenris to see Garrett take him in so enthusiastically, and to see the slightly larger man set his own pace above him had been an unexpected yet enormous pleasure. His fingers tightened their grip on Garrett’s rapidly pumping hips, letting out the slightest of growls as ecstasy rippled across the human’s features.  

He heard Garrett greedily swallowing air beside him, and could not help but smirk in slight satisfaction. Was it so easy all along? To surrender fully to the pleasure he knew Garrett would bring them both? To not only feel for himself, but feel his heart speed at every change on Garrett’s face?

To avidly watch dark pupils grow wider, surrounded by a thin, golden ring. His kiss-swollen lips parting to let out an enraptured shout when Fenris gave a sharp thrust.

He turned to find Garrett lying on his side, completely spent with his neck and chest littered with bite marks. His dark hair was completely disheveled, and Fenris doubted his looked no better. The sight of him there that way, breaths slowing and eyes opening, was completely arresting. Had Garrett not been a flesh and blood person, Fenris would have been hard pressed to make someone as lovely as he up.

This was but another part of freedom Fenris was learning to navigate. He was content (a poor word to describe it, he realized) and yearned for so much more. Garrett continued to catch him off-guard with tender words and gestures, his smile warm as the sun, and Fenris could not help but love him all the more for it all. He forgot his every fear when he heard the music of Garrett’s laughter, feeling safe when that adoring gaze was turned on him.

Much like it was now. Garrett’s cheeks were rosy with enjoyment, and the look he gave Fenris was so tantalizing he nearly grew hard again. Turning to face the other man he took his face in his hands and pressed his lips to his hungrily, fighting down a purr of delight at the sensation of Garrett’s stubble against his palms.

Garrett could not be fooled and smiled into the kiss. “You’re insatiable,” he murmured.

Fenris gave a little hum of acknowledgment before lightly biting that full lower lip. “As are you, or am I wrong in assuming you’d love for me to take you again?”

His ears twitched at hearing the small sound from the back of Garrett’s throat. “Much as I would love that I doubt I’ll be able to move much. We _did_ go at it twice.”

Fenris kept the kiss gentle, brushing their lips together the way Garrett loved to do in moments such as these, and relaxed into his beloved’s arms as they brought him closer.

He closed his eyes, welcoming the touch of Garrett’s loving hands on his back.


End file.
